Je fais de toi mon essentiel
by lirinchan
Summary: Song Fic UA ( hors de l'action de la série) qui s'inspire d'une AMV que j'ai faite. Ou une autre rencontre entre Danny et Steven, façon McGarrett, sur la chanson je fais de toi mon essentiel, d'Emmanuel Moire. Un peu guimauve, mais à lire tout de même. Attention, Yaoi ou slash sur le couple Steven/ Danny.


Je fais de toi mon essentiel

C'est avec un large sourire que Steven McGarret venait de poser pied sur le sol de l'île. Le voyage en avion s'était bien passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier si son escorte le suivait toujours. Une fois qu'il ce fut assuré que ce soit le cas, il ôta ses lunettes de soleil, puis respirant un grand coup, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Je sais ton amour_

_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps _

_Sentir son cou jour après jour_

_J'ai remonté les tourments pour _

_m'approcher encore_

En effet, lui le SEAL était traqué par des agents de la police de cet état depuis qu'il était partit quelques jours plus tôt. Non, il n'avait pas commis de crime. Mais il n'était pas innocent non plus. Il avait en faites refusé de donner son témoignage lors d'une affaire assez sombre de braquage. Et si il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était pour une raison très précise. Faute de quoi, si les agents ne recueillais pas les événements relatés de sa part, les braqueurs seraient libres.

_J'ai ton désir ancrée dans la main_

_J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles _

_Viens, rien, ne nous retient à rien _

_Tout ne tient qu'à nous._

Les policiers n'avaient pu le contraindre à rester sur l'île, alors il s'était amusé à les faire courir dans plusieurs pays. Le jeu était devenu vraiment plus intéressant lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que comme il le pressentait, chaque agent qu'il démasquait devait passer le relais à son collègue afin de conserver un anonymat plus ou moins relatif dans leur filature. Depuis, le début, il en avait ainsi découvert quatre. Enfin, il savait déjà qui était le cinquième, mais il n'avait pas tenu à ce que l'autre sache qu'il savait exactement qui il était. Là aussi, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes _

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Celle que j'aimerais plus que personnes_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

Il avait eu conscience à un moment que tout ses déplacements pour les agents du commissariat de l'île à différentes villes d'Europe devait être très contraignant alors il était revenu. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien et qu'il était proche d'atteindre son but. Il prit tranquillement un taxi, et alla déposer ses affaires à l'hôtel souriant de malice lorsqu'il vit une forme s'éclipser rapidement au moment où il rouvrait la porte pour ressortir.

_Tu sais mon amour _

_Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_

_Ceux qui avouent, couvrent et découvrent. _

Le taxi l'avait de nouveau conduit dans un lieu qu'il connaissait, et qui d'extérieur, ressemblait à un bar. L'avantage de celui ci était qu'il n'avait pas de vitre permettant de voir de l'extérieur ce qui se tramait. Et il y'avait deux sortie. Son surveillant serait donc obligé de rentrer pour vérifier qu'il ne disparaisse pas par un autre endroit. Il passa donc le seuil, et se posta derrière la porte. Après quelques temps qui avait dû correspondre à une évaluation des risques par le policier, une petit forme entra. Il contempla durant un cours instant le blond qui avançait vers le centre de la pièce, le cherchant rapidement des yeux.

_J'ai à t'offrir des croyances_

_Pour conjurer l'absence_

Il se faufila derrière lui, et posa la main sur son épaule. L'autre fit immédiatement volte face, et il croisa de nouveau ses yeux bleus si beau. Il sentit immédiatement dans son ventre des papillons et lui désigna une table pour discuter. Le plus petit le suivit et ils s'installèrent confortablement sur des petits canapés. Il lui sourit et lui demanda innocemment:

«Pourquoi me suivez vous ? »

« Vous le savez répondit l'agent, visiblement agacé par l'attitude puérile du brun. Voilà presque une semaine que vous savez que vous êtes suivis. Pas plusieurs agents que vous avez tellement mis au pied du mur, qu'ils ont tous passé le relais. A moi de poser une question, même si la réponse me paraît évidente : Vous m'aviez découvert ? »

_J'ai l'avenir gravé dans gravé dans ta main_

_J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris_

Le brun avait vu son sourire s'élargir durant le monologue de son vis à vis, et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour confirmer ce qu'il supposait. Puis il laissa planer un peu le silence avant de répondre :

« Vous voulez mon témoignage ? Et bien soit, voici une déclaration signé sur mon honneur de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Je l'ai écrite à l'hôtel. Et je viendrais bien sûr en personne la confirmer auprès de votre commissariat. »

_Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin_

_Qu'un geste qui revient_

Il ne put retenir un rire devant la tête ahurie du lieutenant Williams, puisqu'il savait son prénom. Il le laissa se ressaisir, avant qu'il ne pose la question fatale :

« Pourquoi ? Vous nous avez mené la vie dure ces temps ci, et pourquoi lorsque moi je me pointe, vous me donné ce que tout le monde attend ? »

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. _

« On s'est déjà rencontré vous et moi, éluda le SEAL. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez ?»

Il attendit sagement que le blond lui fasse un signe de la tête négatif. Tout ce passait comme prévu, il poursuivit donc :

« Il s'agissait d'une réunion très ennuyeuse où les policiers et des militaires étaient réunis... Nous avons parlé un peu vous et moi... Je suis alors allé voir votre patron qui m'a dit que vous étiez du genre a récupéré toute les affaire qui traînait depuis plus d'une semaine et dont personne ne voulait... et depuis ce jour, vous êtes devenu... essentiel à mes yeux. » acheva t'il.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel _

_Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne _

Il remarqua alors la décomposition du visage de l'autre alors que celui ci comprenait le sens de ses paroles :

« Tu es tombés amoureux de moi, conclut t'il »

Le navy fut heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de rejet dans les paroles de son surveillant, au contraire. Celui le détaillait à présent de haut en bas, et Steven savait que sa beauté ferait le reste, tout comme avec les femmes. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, la jambe du Jersey boy vint toucher la sienne comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas mentit. Puis le père de famille reprit la parole :

« Je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre ça et... Ohhhhhhh ! »

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne... _

Il venait de réaliser. Avec ce que lui avait dit son chef sur lui, Steeve avait compris qu'il lui suffirait de démasquer quelques agents pour que cette histoire face le tour de l'établissement des officiers, donnant ainsi le dossier à celui qui s'occupait des plus coriaces: Daniel

_Je ferais de toi mon essentiel_

_Mon essentiel. _

« Tu as mis le commissariat en état de bordel inimaginable, fait de la rétention d'information, baladé de pauvres officiers dans tout les coins d'Europe, juste pour que je finisse par te tomber dessus, pour ensuite me rapatrier dans le pays et m'avouer que tu avais un coup de foudre pour moi ?! »

« Je n'a pas eu de coup de foudre pour toi, rétorqua le plus grand. Je t'ai dans la peau, nuance. Sinon tout le reste est correct , conclut t'il avec un sourire»

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. _

Il comprit dans le regard de Williams que celui ci ne savait pas si il devait se sentir flatté de la valeur qu'il avait pour le brun et des moyens pour le moins originaux du SEAL pour lui déclarer sa flamme ou si tout cela devait tout simplement se transformer en une grosse colère à déverser sur l'homme en face de lui. Finalement dépité, il dit :

« Et bien, on peut dire que quand tu veux quelque chose... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, deux lèvres se posaient sur les siennes rapidement, lui volant un chaste baiser. Là aussi, il ne sut pas si il devait exploser d'une rage folle ou bien... A y réfléchir, il préférait la première option, parce qu'il arrivait vraiment au bout de sa tolérance :

« Non, mais t'es malade ?! Tu manipules tout le monde, tu fais chier des dizaines de personnes, tu me fais courir dans toute l'Europe. Après tu me ramène sur cette île, tu m'avoue une attirance, tu m'embrasse, et je ne sais quoi encore... »

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et sa colère redoubla, lorsqu'il vit le large sourire débile sur les lèvres du commandant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre que déjà l'autre se levait. Le commandant le regarda d'un regard brûlant, empli d'un désir que Daniel sentit petit en petit immiscer également en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à résister aux yeux bleus qui le dévorait littéralement. C'était une réaction purement physique, et pourtant, il savait que le navy jouait dessus. Cependant ce fut calmement que McGarrett lui dit :

« Ecoute, prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et on se recroise au commissariat, lorsque je viendrais mettre ma déposition... Tu me donneras ta réponse à ce moment là... Mais je voudrais, non j'espère que...

_Qu'on s'appartienne._

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna. A ce moment là, Danny se leva et le rattrapa à la porte du bar, l'embrassant rapidement. Si vraiment il avait une telle valeur aux yeux de l'autre, suffisante pour commettre un délit, alors il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance.

Fin.


End file.
